1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a vehicle, and more particularly to a shroud for the vehicle. In embodiments, the vehicle can be a motorcycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain off-road-type motorcycles, such as motocrosser-type motorcycles, have a cover called a shroud. An example is described in JP 2006-282050 A, for instance. The shroud covers the sides of a front portion of the motorcycle, and serves to supply air flow from the front of the motorcycle to the engine. If the motorcycle has a water-cooled engine, the shroud supplies the air flow to the radiator.